A conventional rotatable socket device includes a plurality of terminal sets that are connected to a plurality of cables, so that the inner configuration of the conventional rotatable socket device is disorderly, and the cables may affect the rotation of the conventional rotatable socket device. Moreover, if the conventional rotatable socket device includes a plurality of sockets, since each of the sockets needs to be connected with a plurality of cables, the inner configuration of the conventional rotatable socket device would be even more disorderly.